Orikasa Kyou
|Row 3 title = Origin|Row 3 info = Nagano, Japan|Row 4 title = Occupation|Row 4 info = Singer, Dancer|Row 5 title = Years Active|Row 5 info = 2013 - Present|Row 6 title = Label(s)|Row 6 info = DreamS, H1GHFLY, @1 (former), UP-FRONT WORKS|Row 7 title = Associated Acts|Row 7 info = NeXus}}Orikasa Kyou (折笠きょう, born on March 11, 2001) is a Japanese pop singer under the collective group DreamS and is a member of Japanese girl group Dream Gakuen. Biography 2013 A DreamS audition for a new group was held through June 4 - June 10, and out of 56,747 auditonees, 4 girls were chosen. The four members were Orikasa, Kinomoto Mimori, Kataoka Yurika and Shiomiya Tenri. They were to be the 4 out of 5 members to create the newly formed DreamS group Dream Gakuen, whereas the last member will be a DreamS Kenshuusei. It was to have the "revolving door" pattern, where they will graduate when they graduate junior high school, and new members will be added every time member(s) graduate. Profile *'Name: '''Orikasa Kyou (折笠きょう) *'Nickname': OriKyo, Rikasa-chan, Kyou-chan, Queen of Destruction *'Birthday: *'''Birthplace: Nagano, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 160cm (5"3) *'DreamS Status:' **2013-06-16: Dream Gakuen Member **2017-03-20: Graduated from Dream Gakuen **2017-08-31: Nagare★boshi Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2013-06-16: Member *'Months in DreamS:' 4 Years, 2 Months *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Snake *'Western Zodiac: Pisces *'Charm Point: '''Eyes *'Weak Point: 'Being too positive sometimes *'Strong Point: 'Being bright and cheerful *'Favourite Animal: 'Puppies (but she likes humans the best) *'Special Skill: Baton, Getting along with anyone *'Hobbies: '''Watching movies, collecting purikura *'Favorite Food(s):' Asian pears, kalbi kuk bap, sushi *'Least Favorite Food(s): Eggplant *'Favorite Color(s): '''Lavender, Honey Yellow, Electric Green *'Favorite Sport: Softball *'Looks up to: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kudou Mari, Saho Akari' *'Favorite Song:' "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" by Morning Musume *'DreamS Groups:' **Dream Gakuen (2013 - 2017) **Nagare★boshi (2017 - Present) Discography Dream Gakuen #2013.06.13 Please! Please! Please! #2013.07.10 Dear Mr.Socrates #2013.09.10 Pictogram #2013.10.18 Ganbare! #2014.03.20 Hana*Hana #2014.10.28 Pumpkin Parade #2015.03.20 Tabidachi no Hi #2015.07.02 Magic Melody #2015.11.01 Kimi ni Todoke #2016.03.20 My Graduation Toss #2016.07.20 Gokigen MR. Toropikarori Collaborations *2013.09.30 Verishuvi (with NeXus) Trivia *Is known as the Queen of Destruction (since she tends to destroy things without intending too, and she is also very strong). *She knows Aikido, Kendo and Karate. *Wants to learn how to play the violin *Said that if she could be anything other than an idol, she would be a voice actress. *Wants to be able to dance as sharp as Ishida Ayumi. *She wants fans to notice her singing and dancing skills. *She can cook very well. *She can use the baton very well. *Orikasa has an older sister, a younger sister and two older brothers. *Her favorite English phrase is "this is a pen!" *Was one of the 2 youngest DreamS members, and the one of the first members to be born in 2001 and debut. Category:Dream Gakuen Category:DreamS Category:March Births Category:Births in 2001 Category:Pisces